theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haynes Warlock Line
The Haynes Warlock blood line is the most powerful line of Warlocks to walk the Earth. The originator was Bianca Bale, who met and fell in love with Felix Haynes. They are in fact simply part of the Bale Witch line but were affected by the Bale Curse when Bianca changed her last name from Bale to Haynes when she marries Felix. History Bianca, not believing the supposed curse on their family, she married him and changed her last name to Haynes. Two years later she had her first daughter Destiny and within four more years she had Claire and then Trinity. It wasn't until Destiny, supposedly an accident, set their home on fire. Bianca, not wanting to believe the curse is real, shakes it off like it was just an accident. However, it isn't long before the girls attack their own mother. They pull out an athame and are ready to kill her. However, Eleanor, her powers advancing just recently allowing her to possess Advanced Telekinesis. She throws them with such force they almost were knocked out. They teleported away. There is soon a report of a Witch being brutally murdered. Bianca suspects them but doesn't want to admit to it. In using a magical spell she finds out it was her daughters that killed the Witch. She and Eleanor now know the three are Warlocks. Bianca and Eleanor create a Power Extraction potion, adding a hair from each of the girls so that if it's accidentally used on either of them it would unaffect them. The girls show up. Bianca sees their auras and see how dark they are. She finally admits to herself they are Warlocks. Before she said she knew but it didn't hit her fully until now. They try to throw the potions but Destiny's power of Pyrokinesis has advanced to Spontaneous Combustion, destroying the potion. This is when they realize their powers are heightened from taking the magical energy from the Witch the girls had killed. Eleanor throws Destiny back with enough force from her Advanced Telekinesis that it knocks her back against the wall, falling to the ground not moving. Claire waves her hand and Eleanor disappears and reappears somewhere else. She realizes she is about ten miles from where she was previously. Destiny finally gains her consciousness back and as she sees her mother alone, she tries to shoot a Syrokinetic Blast to hit her mother. However, Bianca Deflects it and it hits Trinity. Trinity almost instantly freezes and after starting to crack she shatters into a million pieces. Bianca concentrates on her mother, using her powers to heighten her mother's body heat to uncomfortable temperatures. Bianca feels herself melting in a sense from her daughter's power. Bianca is becoming weak. However she puts her hand out in front of her and with as much strength she can get, she projects her Deflection to hit Destiny. It hits her so hard it throws her through the wall and she falls to her death five stories down. Bianca falls to the ground, feeling like she is dying. Her final daughter Claire uses her Telekinesis and after calling a weapon to her she throws it into her mothers back. Her mother feels the pierce and the wetness of the amount of blood she's using. Bianca died that day and the last thing she heard was Claire telling her goodbye. Claire went on, looking for powerful Witches and killing them to strengthen her powers. She has her first daughter in 7 a.d. She had lived that long from feeding off the life force of others through stealing their powers. She named her daughter Jill Haynes. Trivia The Haynes Warlock Line is actually the curse, turning the daughters of Bianca and their descendants into Warlocks. This occured because she had been told not to change her last name when getting married or she would be cursed, however she did not listen. As the Haynes' come from the Bale Witch Line, they are the most powerful Warlocks to ever exist just as the Bale's are the most powerful Witches.